leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hun
| hometown=Unknown | region=Johto| relatives=Unknown| game=no | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Rocket | teamrank=High-Ranking Officer | brain=no | partner=yes | partnername=Attila | anime=yes | epnum=The Legend of Thunder! | epname=The Legend of Thunder! | enva=Veronica Taylor | java=Toshiyuki Morikawa | }} Hun (Japanese: バショウ Bashō) is a member of Team Rocket. He appeared along with his partner, Attila, in The Legend of Thunder!. History Hun first appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. Hun and Attila can be seen briefly in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, during the narrator's introduction to the world of Pokémon. They are in a holding area with a captured and in the scene before, the Rayquaza could be seen flying as it tried to avoid being shot down by small missiles. This makes Hun and Attila the only Team Rocket characters known to have captured a legendary Pokémon long enough for it to be studied (with the exception of Giovanni's ownership of , which is still different in that Mewtwo was created by Team Rocket, not captured). It is unknown how, when or if Rayquaza escaped. Relations to other members Attila has no recorded history with his partner Hun. While the dub of The Legend of Thunder! states that they are new partners, their body language and the familiarity of the behavior towards each other showed that they do have some history together. Additionally, their manner of speech (tenses used, lack of name suffixes etc.) in the original Japanese version also implied closeness. Also in the Japanese version, Attila made a statement about Hun being "as serious as usual," all but confirming the fact this was not the first time they've worked together. In the dub, the pair took mission orders from Professor Sebastian, but it was implied in the original version that they had never met him before The Legend of Thunder!. Still, in the dub, he seemed to have some kind of friendship with the professor. In the original Japanese version, it seemed fairly clear they have not met before, as he introduced both himself and his partner. Additionally, in contrast to the dub where he was giving orders, in the original Japanese Sebastian stated that Hun and Attila were "the ones in charge," implying that he has simply made the Crystal System for use in their mission. It is important to note that neither Hun nor Attila ever mention their rank, although the authority that Hun seems to assume with Professor Sebastian in the original implies that they are very high ranked within their department. Character ]] Hun and Attila both seem somewhat set in their rank, and approach missions casually. They seem to keep their cool even when they lose; in these situations, they calmly retreat. Despite physical stereotypes, Hun is the dominant partner telling Attila to do things that he could do himself. Attila doesn't object or show any signs of aggravation over his role, perhaps because Hun is always polite about it. They never disagree or bicker (unlike other Team Rocket partnerships) and even when frustrated, never take it out on one another. In fact, whenever Attila occasionally expressed worry about something going wrong, Hun quickly assured him that it didn't matter and that he had a solution. In the original Japanese version of The Legend of Thunder!, Hun stated that he and Attila are from the "Profit Expansion Division." Hun seems to be exceedingly formal, almost exclusively using the formal tense in the original Japanese version, even when speaking to people he clearly considers below him (such as and his friends), as well as his partner, and even his Pokémon. The fact that he refers to his partner by first name only (no suffix), and is not offended by the fact that Attila never uses the formal tense when talking to him, implies that his use of the tense is not due to unfamiliarity, but simply his style of speech. Hun is depicted to be intelligent, and never seems overwhelmed by any situation, quickly and calmly finding the best solution and acting on it without hesitation. He also seems skilled with computers, and in tracking Pokémon with them, as Attila expressed surprise at his ability to track Raikou down after Jimmy took it to a Pokémon Center. He is usually stoic and calm, yet occasionally seems shocked or frustrated when complications arise. Additionally during his mission to captue Raikou, he seemed to be a more vindictive type as time went on. Initially he seemed indifferent to the interference of Jimmy and his friends to save Raikou; yet, by the final confrontation, seemed to enjoy ordering Steelix to attack them. Hun is one of the few members of Team Rocket who ever talks about the beliefs of the group, which he seems to agree with rather strongly. He frequently mentions the fact that Pokémon are only creatures which exist to serve humans. This is consistent with part of the Team Rocket manifesto that states, "All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket." Yet, he acknowledged Raikou's intelligence, and spoke to it no differently than he did to any of the human characters. It seems that he has accepted that Pokémon are sentient, intelligent creatures, yet still believes they exist only as servants to mankind. Despite this, he does not seem particularly cruel to his own Pokémon, even expressing some concern when his Steelix was knocked down by Raikou (although it is unclear whether or not this is just shock over its defeat). Pokémon is Hun's main battling Pokémon. According to him, it enjoys "coaxing aggression out of others". It was used to attack , as well as , , and Vincent. Even for a Steelix, which are known to be aggressive by nature, it seems particularly brutal and violent. Steelix's known moves are , , , , and .}} Artwork Voice actors Trivia * The origin of his Japanese name is , considered one of the greatest poets in history. As both he and flourished during the , some have suspected that both were also employed by the administration. This may be a reason why these names were chosen for Attila (whose Japanese name is Buson) and Hun. * Like the other Rocket duos, his and his partner's names together form the name of a famous historical villain: in this case, . * According to concept art, Hun's design is meant to be evocative of a while Attila's is meant to evoke a . Issue regarding gender Hun is male in the original Japanese version. However, according to a Maddie Blaustein Q&A, due to a mistranslation in the script, Hun's gender is changed to female in the English dub. Despite that, Hun is never directly mentioned in dialogue as either male or female; the only pronouns referring to Hun are those used collectively with Attila, such as "those men" or "those guys". In the Brazilian version, Hun is referred to as and . Likewise, in the European Portuguese he is named Ana, which is a name that is usually given to women. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Members of Team Rocket Category:Characters named after real people de:Attila und Hun#Hun fr:Hun it:Hun ja:バショウ pl:Hun